Many industrial, commercial, aerospace, military and other applications depend on reliable valves for fluid (including gas) handling. For example, in a chemical plant valves are often used to control the flow of fluid throughout the facility. Likewise, in an airplane, valves are often used to control air and fuel delivery, as well as some of the hydraulic systems that drive the control surfaces of the airplane. These are just a few examples of the many applications that depend on reliable valves for fluid handling.
It is often desirable to minimize the power and/or voltage required to operate valves, particularly in wireless applications but also in other applications. Some low voltage/power valves are known in the art. However, many low voltage/power valves and their components have a relatively high fabrication cost.